1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, more particularly to an electronic device enclosure with a cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A server system may include a plurality of data storage devices. The storage devices are installed together on a chassis. Any voids created by the removal or absence of one or more of the storage devices can adversely effect heat dissipation of the server system.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.